


It Was This Big

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka is tried of being outdone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was This Big

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for avatar_500, Prompt 6 "Outdo," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

It all started when they stopped by the water. Sokka skipped a rock half-way across the water. He stood there with a cocky grin. Until, Zuko causally picked up a rock and skipped it farther than Sokka had.

Later, when Sokka had been bragging about his fishing skills, Zuko caught a bigger fish.  
Sokka’s mood got progressively worse as the day wore on. He was convinced Zuko was doing everything he could to show him up at every opportunity.

The last straw was that evening when Sokka could not get the fire started and Zuko did it for him.

Sokka had had enough but he knew one area where Zuko would never be able to beat him.

Sokka reached into his pants and was whacked on the head by Katara with a rock.


End file.
